


Twins

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Other, Parenthood, Repressed Feelings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Five months after Once King, Videl gives birth to twins.
Relationships: Piccolo/Son Gohan, Son Gohan/Videl Satan
Series: One Big Saiyan Family [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160282
Kudos: 21





	Twins

Gohan had gotten kicked out of the labor and delivery room for trying to defend his wife from the doctor and nurses. He'd instinctively gotten defensive of his mate when she'd started screaming intermittently, and now he was pacing and growling as his wife gave birth to a healthy pair of twins - boys, Skillet and Fryer. Finally allowed back in the room, Gohan checked over both babies ... and found them both perfect. His wife was exhausted but in fine form, needing only rest.

"I can't believe we're actually here."

"Mhm," mumbled an exhausted Videl. "Skillet and Fryer. Aren't they perfect?"

"Completely perfect."

"Three's enough, don't you think? Pan's already such a handful, and the twins will probably be three times as much work ..."

"If you're happy, I'm happy," Gohan beamed, letting his wife sleep as the babies were wheeled to the nursery.

* * *

Piccolo was among the first visitors the babies had, there somehow even before Goku and company, who had plenty of help to babysit to come to see their grandchildren and ... whatever they were to Bulma and Vegeta. Somehow Gohan wasn't surprised, and he greeted the Namekian with a smile.

"Congratulations, Kid. I know this is just what you wanted." The tall Namekian hesitated. "For a moment there when we were talking about all this, I thought you were going to ask me for an egg."

Gohan took a page from his mentor's book and held his tongue until he was sure what to say. "I thought about it."

"I would have done it." Unspoken was that he wouldn't do it for anyone else - just for Gohan.

A small smile curved Gohan's lips as they stood there as though they weren't talking about anything besides the new babies. "I know. That's why I didn't ask."

There was a line, one they couldn't cross. Sharing a child - even one technically adopted by Gohan and his wife - would have been crossing it. They didn't need to say that they had both wanted to.

For a moment they were silent, then Gohan was bolder than usual. "Do you ever think -"

"I do not," Piccolo interrupted firmly. There was a chance Gohan would outlive Videl, given that no one really knew if demi-Saiyan lifespans were more like humans, Saiyans, or somewhere in between. Even if he did, the sheer eons that Piccolo would outlive Gohan by were not something he could live with. It had all turned out for the best, and most of the time they remembered that. "Go on and celebrate with your wife."

"She's sleeping -"

Piccolo's ears twitched. "Not anymore. Go on. She'll be wanting your company.

* * *

With the Namekian long gone, Goku showed up with Chi-Chi carrying bags of gifts. "You'll need so much of this with two little boys - and they'll drive you crazy! Remember you can always come to Grandma Chi-Chi for help."

"That's a wonderful sentiment, but really -"

"I insist!"

There was a gleam in Chi-Chi's eyes that hadn't been there in a while, except when she was working on understanding her birthright with Tarble. She was genuinely cut out to be a grandmother.

"All right, I'll be sure to call."


End file.
